Corrupted
by SoulWithinABody
Summary: Nothing in human nature is untainted. Even the most selfless gesture is affected by personal gain. A fact Kevin is very aware of.
1. The Practice

_**Yes, yes, I'm back. You're sick of me, I know... I wasn't planning on writing anything but this came to my sleep induced mind this morning. Enjoy?**_

_**.**_

.

.

Edd stared at the two in despair. Kevin had an arm around Nazz's shoulders. She blushed and giggled when he bent to whisper something in her ear.

Nazz had been Edd's crush for awhile. She was so sweet and friendly it was inevitable. It was like that for most people... But unlike most people, Kevin had caught the blondes eye in return. They weren't dating, yet.

Edd put on a smile and walked along side her, attempting, and failing, at acting casual. "Greetings Nazz. Salutations Kevin." He smiled nervously. Nazz turned her bring eyes on him.

"Hey Double-D." She grinned. Kevin glanced at him, his face visibly tightening.

"Dork." He said with a slight nod.

"So what're you dudes doing after school?" Nazz asked just as Edd was about to flee in embarrassment.

He gulped, squelching the anxiety that threatened to make him choke on his own saliva. "Oh, Eddy has some plan for a quick dollar that he'll probably need my assistance with. What you doing?"

Nazz shrugged. "Cheerleading practice. I just thought maybe you guys would come watch. We have a game soon, ya know?"

Kevin squeezed her shoulders. "I'll be there babe." He promised. Edd felt his stomach ache and nodded.

"I will as well. I'm sure Eddy won't need that much help."

.

"I can't believe you're ditching us for a GIRL." Eddy sneered the word as if was an insult. Edd rolled his eyes.

"Really Eddy, you're being completely unreasonable!" Edd argued. Eddy just waved him off.

"Whatever go -stupid girls -rather hang with idiots -plans ruined..." He stomped away, grumbling under his breath. Edd sighed and headed home to drop off his school bag. Maybe Kevin would forget to go...

.

Kevin growled, slamming his front door. That little dork following them around was staring to get under his skin. He threw his bag on the couch and stomped into the bathroom.

Splashing cool water on his face, he took in a deep breath, forcing himself to breath slow. "It's fine. Just ignore him... Don't do anything stupid." He told himself, wondering exactly how much you'd have to talk to yourself to be considered crazy.

.

The practice wasn't for another half hour when Edd arrived. He found a spot and made himself comfortable, content to wait. That is, until the jocks arrived.

Several football players made their way toword the boy, shoving each other and laughing. Edd straightened, praying to whatever God's there were, the jocks wouldn't see him. God, evidently, was on coffee brake.

"Hey dweeb! What're you doing here?" One of them shouted obnoxiously.

Edd gulped. "Oh dear."

They came closer, laughing all the while. "Hey! We asked you a question loser." Another boy demanded. Edd looked up, his stomach churning.

"J-Just hear t-to watch a friend." He said tautly.

The boy sniggered. "You? Friends with a cheerleader?"

Edd nodded, sliding down the bench. The boys noticed and advanced, sending each other looks. "Don't tell us you're one of those fags?" He questioned.

Edd stopped moving and stared in utter confusion. "What?" He squeaked.

The boy scoffed. "Girls always want the gay dudes for friends. Since your friend obviously can't find you attractive, you've gotta be one of the fags." He said as if it made perfect sense.

Edd shook his head slowly. "N-No I'm not gay..."

The boy frowned, his eyes narrowing. "You calling me a liar?" He demanded. The other boys tittered. Edd shook his head quickly.

"No! No, not at -" He was cut off by a sharp pain in his jaw. The boy reeled back and hit him again, this time square in the face.

"Looks like we got us a liar boys." The jock laughed.

Nazz looped her arm through Kevin's, smiling up at him. "You seem distant tonight. You OK?" She wondered. He looked down at her.

"What? Yeah. Yeah I'm cool." He nodded unconvincingly. She frowned and opened her mouth to disagree but froze. Slowly she pointed.

"What're they doing?" She questioned. Kevin turned and squinted.

"I don't know. Let's go check it out."

As they pair neared, they became more alarmed. Kevin broke into a jog, coming to a sudden stop. Nazz ran straight into his back. "Hey!" She protested. Kevin felt his blood run cold, recognizing the black hat tossed on the ground

"Double-D." He breathed, darting toward the group. Nazz gasped and followed suit. Fear turning her stomach.

"Hey!" Kevin roared, grabbing a boy by the neck of his jersey. The boy tumbled backward, yelping in surprise.

Several others jumped away. "Captain!"

Kevin grabbed the last boy on top of Edd. He gripped the boys hair, hauling him to his feet. He gasped in pain, his hands flying to his head. Nazz ran to Edd, curled up in a fetal position. "Double-D? Edd, are you okay?" She asked worriedly. He slowly unfurled himself, revealing a bruised and bloody face.

Kevin took one look at the hurt boy and felt his blood boil. "Tanner! Mind telling me what the hell is going on?" He demanded in a yell. The boy in question flinched, eyes trained on the ground.

"Just a bit of fun Cap'n." He mumbled. Kevin's hands tightened in the other boys hair.

"A bit of fun?" He threw the boy down, knocking his head on the bleachers. He reached out and grabbed another boy by the collar, forcing him to his knees. "You wanna know what I think is fun?" He whispered menacingly.

The boy gulped. "Two hundred push ups. Then five laps. And basing on what you find fun, I think I'll have you do it in your panties. How's that? Anyone who refuses or slacks, gets a beating. That sounds fun. Doesn't it?" He questioned. The boy gave a slow nod. Kevin threw him back, knocking the other three down with him. "Now!" He barked, kicking one of them in the thigh.

Nazz helped Edd up and away from the screaming redhead. Edd couldn't help but stare at the boys livid face. Never in a million years would Edd have guessed Kevin would react that way. Nazz glanced back at Kevin, equally surprised.

Edd let Nazz make him sit on a bench in the locker room. "Hold on." She ordered, going to retrieve a jersey far to large for him. Edd forced a weak smile.

"Thank you Nazz." She sighed sadly, wetting a washcloth and dabbing his cheek.

"What happened Double-D?" She asked.

Edd looked away in embarrassment, hesitant to explain the situation. She shook her head. "C'mon D." She whispered, dabbing his face again. He closed his eyes and relented.

It was several minutes later that Nazz exited the locker room and bumped into Kevin. He raised an eyebrow. "Well?" He pressed. She ran a hand through her short hair and frowned.

"They accused him of being gay. When he disagreed, they hot physical." She whispered, her voice strained. His fists clenched.

"I need to tell coach i won't be practicing tonight." She said tiredly. He shook his head.

"No, you have a game. I'll... finish with the dork." He decided, reluctantly. She studied him a moment, her hope rekindling.

"Really?" She asked. He nodded, cursing himself. She grinned and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Kev!" She called over her shoulder.

.

.

.

_**So what'd ya think? Is it alright so far?**_

_**- SWAB**_


	2. The Jersey

_**Alrighty, another chapter done. Yay myself!**__** Thanks for all the comments guys!**__** 5 is the most I've gotten in the first day, ever!**_

.

.

.

Kevin pushed through the door, prepping himself. He cool, be chill, act normal. He strode toward the boy casually. Be cool.

Edd looked up in surprise. He had expected Nazz, not Kevin. In fact, Kevin seeing him was even worse. He flushed, looking away, shame settling in the pit of his stomach.

Kevin felt his insides clench suddenly, seeing the boys face. Bruises covered most of the skin, while his lip and nose bled. He gulped and fought the urge to run and thrash those ignorant assholes.

"Hello Kevin." Edd greeted meekly. The redhead gave a slight nod in return.

"Jesus." Kevin breathed, kneeling in front of the boy. Edd flinched, wishing himself far away.

He waited for Kevin to say something. Waited for a mocking joke or awkward reassurance that the jocks would be punished. Instead he felt a coolness on his cheek.

Kevin held the cloth to the boys face, cleaning off the blood and dirt. Edd opened his eyes in surprise. He watched the redhead in confusion, still blushing lightly. He felt a familiar stirring in his stomach, much like when Nazz would smile at him.

Edd swallowed hard. "Th-Thank you Kevin." He said softly, knotting his hands in his lap. Kevin kept his eyes on the boys cheek, never meeting his gaze.

"Least I could do. Those are my guys out there..." He muttered, fury coloring his voice.

Kevin let his eyes trace the line of Edd's jaw. It was odd to be so close to the boy. Ya, they'd have physical fights in their younger years, but after Kevin hit thirteen, he made sure to avoid even brushing his arm. Now here he was, all that work could be waisted in an instant if he wasn't careful.

Edd's gaze wondered over the redheads face, mere inches from his own. He felt a jolt in his stomach as Kevin bit his lip. Realization hit him like a slap in the face.

'No. No, he was NOT attracted to Kevin! It was - It was admiration. Yes!' He felt himself relax. Yes, the bully's had just gotten to his head. He definitely wasn't gay...

Edd gulped as Kevin moved the cloth down his neck, his face heating up again. "Th-Thank you again Kevin." Edd forced the words, desperate for anything that would break the heavy silence. "I wouldn't have expected you to react the way you did. In such a selfless way." He stiffened, feeling Kevin freeze. "I mean, so many people would have brushed it off. You were very noble." He rushed to fix any offense Kevin might have gotten.

Kevin glanced up at the boy, fighting a small sense of guilt. "Nothing is selfless in humans Edd. It wasn't a noble gesture." He said flatly, pushing up from the floor to rise the cloth. He was more corrupted than most people thought. They messed with something he liked. And they needed to regret it.

Edd felt stunned, watching Kevin rinse the cloth. What did THAT mean? Before he could ask however, Kevin was in front of him again, now with Band-Aids.

"Hold still." Kevin whispered. Edd obeyed, wincing as cream stung a cut on his cheek. He closed his eyes, surprised at the pleasant smell that engulfed his senses, cologne. He inhaled deeply, memorizing the smell for reasons he didn't care to ponder at the moment.

All too soon, Kevin pulled away, letting out a relieved breath. He did it. Nothing even slightly stupid happened! This had to be some kind of record... At least for him.

Edd opened his eyes to see Kevin several feet away. "Done." He declared, wiping his hands on his pants. Edd nodded and stood, causing Kevin's eyes to lower.

His mouth tugged up at the corner. "You're wearing my shirt." He suppressed a smile with difficulty. Edd looked down and flushed darkly.

"Oh. N-Nazz got it for me. Sorry. I'll take it o-" He reached down to grab the shirt but was stopped by Kevin.

Edd looked up at the older boy. Kevin smiled warmly, despite himself, his face a little pink. "Na, it's cool. It's last years jersey anyway. Keep it." He released the boys hand, quickly replacing the space between them.

"Really?" Edd asked, clearly flabbergasted. Kevin shrugged.

"Yeah, I don't need it. Keep it, throw it out, whatever." He said nonchalantly. Edd smiled brightly, making his face ache.

"Thank you." Kevin nodded and turned toward the door. He made it this far, better not to tempt fate.

Edd watched him go, warmth pooling in his stomach. He glanced down at the oversized jersey, knowing full well this would be what he slept in from now on. It was comfortable... That's all.

.

Nazz met Kevin after practice. "So, how is he?" She asked anxiously. He shrugged.

"Breathing."

She rolled her eyes and punched his arm. "So compassionate." She said sarcastically. He smirked.

Nazz smiled flirty and looped an arm through his. "So, wanna go for a walk or something?" She asked, batting her lashes.

Kevin knew Nazz was expecting to be asked out. She'd been hinting at it for a week. And he was starting to wonder if he should.

At first, Kevin picked Nazz because everyone else did. She was the unattainable love interest. A safe 'crush' so people wouldn't catch on to his little secret.

Never did he think she would start liking him. From there it just got worse. He just dug himself deeper. Now, he'd have to either come-out, or hurt his friends feelings... Life sucks.

Edd came up behind to two, feeling the pain from that morning resurface. Now though, it was seasoned with guilt. After the way Kevin was so kind to him, could he really hope Nazz would chose himself? Did he want her to?

He half waved, trying to catch their attention before walking into an uncomfortable situation. Kevin looked up and waved him over, looking oddly relieved.

"I was actually thinking, maybe you should give Double-Dork a ride home." Kevin was saying at Edd neared.

Nazz frowned but turned to the boy, pasting on a smile. "Ya. Course dude."

Edd's eyes widened in disbelief. Kevin was actually asking Nazz to spent time with HIM? Wasn't Edd's crush on Nazz the whole reason Kevin hated him?

He looked up at Kevin, but the ginger was already turning away. "See ya at school Nazz." He called back, ignoring Edd completely.

.

.

.

_**I'm not sure how long this will be, I originally planned on 2/3 chapters, but now I'm thinking longer... Thoughts?**_

_**Yes, planning a 'SAFE' crush is something I've done many times... Sadly, a few have landed me in Kevin's situation.**_

_**-Much love, stay golden**_


	3. Power Out

_**Got my inspiration from the crazy snow that's been covering my house. We got 10inches in ONE NIGHT... Stupid mother nature...**_

.

.

.

It's had been nearly two weeks since 'the incident' and Kevin has avoided Edd like the plague. Which wouldn't have been strange except for the fact that Kevin was avoiding Nazz as well.

"Hey Double-D, you seen Kev?" Nazz called, jogging up the the boy. He shook his head, frowning.

"No. Not since your last practice." He answered, rubbing at a faded bruise. She huffed and turned away, grumbling under her breath. She paused just long enough to look back.

"If you find him, will you tell him I need to talk to him?"

Edd sighed and nodded, his feelings a little hurt. Nazz was barely speaking to him at all anymore. And when she did it was about homework or Kevin and how she was pining away for him.

He continued down the hall, watching snow begin to fall out the window. It was the first snow fall of the year and it was coming HARD. He shivered, pulling his sweater a little tighter.

.

Kevin groaned, eyeing the snow outside. It was nearly six inches after only a few hours... This was going to get bad. He glanced at the clock and frowned. Almost time for school let out and all he had was his bike.

Kevin jogged to the gym, at separate building just a few feet from the school building. Planning on waiting. He'd wait till the snow let up, he figured. It had been going for hours, it needed to lull soon. Right? He nodded to himself, pushing open the weight room door.

.

Edd wandered the halls. It was time he found out where Kevin was hiding. Even if he didn't confront him, Edd figured Nazz would appreciate knowing.

A few students solicited the hallways, hesitant to go out into the storm. By the time Edd had searched the building however, there was no one in sight.

Edd huffed in disappointment, looking around the empty gym. Kevin was nowhere to be found. The only place he hadn't checked was the weight room and Edd doubted Kevin would be there.

It didn't seem practical. Why would Kevin stay after school to lift weights, alone, in a freezing, dark room? Shrugging, he turned to try the door. It was worth a shot.

Edd froze as soon as the door opened. Kevin laid on a weight bench, lifting a weight with steady rhythmic movements. Edd stared, a confusing flutter filling his stomach. He watched Kevin's muscles move and tense, sweat rolling down his skin.

"Holy shit!" Kevin cursed, nearly jumping out out his skin. Edd flushed and back peddled. This was not what he had planned. He'd planned to spot the redhead and slip away before he was spotted.

"M-my apologies K-Kevin." Edd stuttered, still stumbling back.

Kevin sat up, eyeing the boy with concern. "What're you doing here?" He questioned.

Edd twisted his hands nervously, not meeting the boys gaze. "W-Well, Nazz asked me to inform you of something." He flushed. Kevin raised in eyebrow questioningly. "S-She needs to speak with you." His back hit the wall, finally relaxing with the distance.

Kevin sighed heavily and stood, his eyes never leaving the brunet. "Kay. Thanks..." He nodded. Edd swallowed hard, building up as much nerve as possible.

"I-If you don't mind me asking... W-Why HAVE you been avoiding her?" Edd asked quietly. He chewed his lip nervously, waiting to be reprimanded for being nosy, or brushed off. Instead Kevin shook his head and walked toward the boy.

Edd's stomach knotted and fluttered more and more as the redhead advanced. He was beginning to regret cornering himself. Kevin stopped just in front of him.

"She wants me to ask her out." Kevin said simply, his arms outstretching on either side of the cowering boy. Edd's mouth went dry, his senses assaulted by the smell of sweat and musky cologne. A scent he couldn't bring himself to find unappealing.

Kevin pulled back, holding a dumbbell in each hand. Edd felt a blush creep up his neck when the boy didn't move away. "And you... Do not wish too?" Edd questioned. Kevin shrugged again, stepping back but holding Edd's gaze.

"She's gonna be so pissed." Kevin sighed in defeat, finally turning his back. Edd watched Kevin make boxing motions in confused silence. If he remembered correctly, the exercise was called shadow boxing.

Just as Edd was about to make his move for the door, Kevin stiffened. "You hear from that?" He whispered. Edd stilled and cocked his head to the side. Dead silence.

"I don't hear anything." Edd admitted. Kevin nodded, dropping the weights on a bench.

"Exactly."

.

Kevin ran out into the gym, Edd on his heels. "What do you mean? I'm thoroughly confused."

Kevin wasted no time in slapping a hand over the younger boys mouth. He listened intently again, his expression getting more and more concerned. "Shit." He breathed in a voice so low Edd nearly missed it.

He let his hands drop for Edd's face and sprinted to the door, looking out the frosty window. "God damn it!" He cursed. Edd frowned, studying the redhead.

"Kevin, what is go-" Edd's voice was cut off by Kevin's.

"The power. It's out." He looked around the gym for a light switch. He darted to it and flipped it up and down. "Nothing. The ventilation, you can't hear it. I don't know when it went out."

Edd gasped. "Oh no! My parents, they won't be home for several days... They won't know I'm here." He worried.

Kevin stopped his pacing, as if just remembering who he was with. "Fuck." He breathed. Edd ignored his language and hurried to the door window.

Edd gasped. Snow, a foot deep and still falling. The air was so thick you could have gotten lost in it only a yard from the building. "Oh no."

.

Kevin gathered their bags and went for the door. "C'mon. The school will be warmer. Maybe there's a teacher. If nothing else, there's food in the kitchen." He glanced at Edd and nodded toward the door.

Edd followed, pulling his sweater tightly around him. "Ready?" Kevin questioned. Edd nodded.

Outside was frigid. It couldn't have been than the fifteen. Snow froze to Kevin's sweat and burned his lungs. Edd felt the chill in his bones, wind wiping his sweater around his body.

Kevin forced the frozen door open, grabbing Edd by the arm to pull him in hurriedly. Both collapsed against the lockers, the short trip already making there temperatures drop.

.

After a wipe-bath to get the snow and sweat off of himself, Kevin started searching the school. Edd flowed, calling out along with Kevin.

"Anyone here? Hello? A teacher? Student? ANYONE?" Kevin shouted, his voice echoing through the empty halls. Edd shivered and looked up at the clock.

"It's five. Everyone's gone by now." Edd whispered. Kevin's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Do your parents know where you are?" Edd asked. Kevin shook his head.

"No, my curfew is eleven. Even then, they might just think I got stuck at a friends house." He said quietly. Edd felt like he'd been punched in the gut, sinking down onto a step.

"So... We're stuck." Edd murmured. Kevin nodded, more to himself than to Edd. He looked out the window, seeing only white.

"Yeah... We're stuck. And it's getting really cold."

.

.

.

**_Thanks for your comments everyone! They're so much encouragement!_**

**_-Stay Lovely_**


	4. Body Heat

_**Thanks for all the encouragement guys!**_

_**For those who were wondering, I have read snow blocks cell signals, not exactly sure if it's like that everywhere or not.**_

.

.

.

Edd searched the cabinets of the school infirmary. His hands shook and his teeth clattered. He made a pile of blankets and pillows, glad he'd thought of getting them.

Kevin pulled out a few boxes of crackers, a couple apples and a few bottles of water. He picked up his now loaded cardboard box and headed up the stairs, glaring at the dark window.

"We'll find a closet to sleep in. It'll keep the heat in better." Kevin called over his shoulder, his stomach twisting at the thought of sleeping next to Edd. Edd nodded and jogged to keep up, balancing a tower of blankets and pillows.

They decided on a small storage closet, full of towels and extra gym clothes. Edd made a small bed of blankets against the wall, shivering violently the entire time. Kevin watched him from the corner of his eye, guilt gnawing at his mind.

Edd looked over at Kevin, making his bed as far away as possible in the small space. Silence stretched between, awkward and anxious.

.

"Sorry I got us into this." Kevin was the first to break the silence. They laid in their beds, listening to the eerie silence and praying at the snow would let up by the morning.

Edd looked over at the boy, unable to see much in the darkness. "What do you mean? I stayed here myself." He frowned.

Kevin sighed and propped himself up, looking at the boys outline. "You went to find me. Which wouldn't have happened if I'd have just manned up and talked to Nazz." He mumbled, clearly disgusted with himself.

"It's not your fault Kevin." Edd murmured, unsure of anything comforting to say. Not wanting to let the silence return, Edd said the first thing that came to mind.

"So, why don't you want to ask Nazz out?" Edd asked quietly, trying to seem nonchalant, an action that wasn't exactly his specialty. He heard a frustrated huff from Kevin and worried he'd gotten too personal.

"I don't know." Kevin growled. He didn't know. Why couldn't he just like girls? Nazz was pretty, why couldn't he find her sexually attractive like his peers?

"I guess... I guess she's just not my type." Kevin deflated, that's as good as it was gonna get.

Edd nodded to himself, surprised he didn't feel happy at the news. After 'the incident' he feelings toward Nazz had changed. He was hurt by the way she brushed him off at school. And the way she had complained about Kevin more than she actually talked to him.

Now, he just felt confused. Kevin had been hanging around Nazz for years, everyone knew they'd end up together. What had changed? But Edd knew better than to ask.

Edd laid back, pulling the thin blanket up to his chin.

Kevin closed his eyes, willing himself asleep. All too aware of how close the brunet was. His eyes snapped open at the sharp sound of clattering teeth. "Was that you?" He asked.

"Sorry." Edd whispered, his whole body shaking. Kevin sat up, cold air clinging to his pillow instantly.

"Need another blanket?" Kevin asked in concern, moving closer to peer at him.

"N-No. My body just doesn't produce enough heat." He stuttered, clenching his teeth to stop the sound of them clattering. Kevin froze, boyscout lessons coming back to him.

Kevin flushed at the thought and hesitated. This could be his undoing. Edd could find out... Years of hard work down the drain.

He gulped. But he really wanted too. REALLY wanted too. Just the thought made his skin tingle and his body warm. He clenched his fists and let out a tight breath.

Edd felt like he was freezing to death. He clenched the blanket to his chin, willing warmth. He didn't even hear Kevin moving his blankets closer.

Edd felt the blanket pulled from his frozen fingers and gasped. "What're you-"

"Shut up dork." Kevin scolded. Edd could tell just by his voice, how flustered he was. But before he could ask, Kevin slid under the blankets next to him, adding his own as well.

Kevin laid down, glad it was dark so Edd couldn't see his scarlet face. Everything was still for a long moment, before he felt Edd move closer.

Edd held his breath, wondering how close he could get before he got yelled at. The blankets were already warming and Edd relaxed, edging closer.

Kevin felt the boy closing the distance between them, his heart pounding nervously. Edd's hip pressed against his, making him gulp and his eyes squeeze shut. 'Just breath.'

"Thank you." Edd whispered, his breath against Kevin's neck. Kevin tensed, the sensation making him shiver.

"Sharing body heat... Basic survival skills." Kevin's voice sounded a little too high. Edd nodded, their sides now touching. Kevin ground his teeth, trying to focus on anything but the boy pressed against him.

"You're warmer than me." Edd whispered, trying to break the tension. Kevin felt his skin tingle at the breath on his neck. He suddenly felt the need to make him talk more.

"Muscle keeps people warmer..." He swallowed. "Because of the blood it keeps." He kept his eyes shut, forcing calm breaths. Edd nodded, his hand moving to rest on Kevin's hip.

"That makes sense." Edd murmured. Kevin felt his body relax, his mind going fuzzy. A bad sign, but Kevin couldn't bring himself to be concerned.

Sleep suddenly seemed closer, with Edd's breath on his skin, and finally feeling warm. In a way, this was a dream come true. He didn't know how many nights he'd dreamt of this, he might as well enjoy it while he could.

Edd listened to Kevin's breathing get deep and rhythmic, relaxing. He let his eyes wander the boys face, an unease settling in his stomach. He fought the urge to reach up and touch him, knotting his hand on Kevin's hip.

He didn't understand the feelings overwhelming him lately. He shouldn't feel this way about a boy... At least, that's what society taught. There was homosexual behavior in nearly every other animal species. Humans are animals. So, what makes the expectations for humans so much different?

Edd sighed, watching the boys face with a growing sense of dread. If it WAS indeed a crush, it sucked. Why did he always fall for people so out of his league?

Closing his eyes, he let himself imagine that he DID have a crush on a boy. That wasn't so bad. Especially someone like Kevin. Kevin was attractive and loyal, with a surprising soft side he hadn't known about.

Opening his eyes, feeling a bit flustered, he raised a hand. Slowly he let his fingers brush Kevin's jaw, feeling a surprising stir in his chest.

His fingers glided down Kevin's jaw to his neck. Edd's hands shook, his body growing several degrees warmer. His fingers moved toward Kevin's lips.

Edd's breath hitched, letting his fingers brush Kevin's bottom lip. Soft, full, and the perfect shade. His mind wandered, imagining them pressed against his own.

Edd pulled his hand away quickly, looking away from the sleeping face. He felt light headed, his heart pounding so hard it hurt. No, no, no... After several minutes, he fell into a fitful sleep.

Kevin moved in his sleep, his arm moving under Edd's head as he rolled onto his side. The younger boy snuggled closer sleepily, pressing against the redheads chest, inhaling his smell.

.

Outside, the snow fell thicker, entire cars disappearing in the white. People panicked, snowed into their homes. Power down, thick snow blocking cell signals, blocked roads... It seemed Hell had frozen over.

.

.

.

_**I'm thinking this will be about 10 chapters, give or take. I've been informed my paragraphs weren't sectioned right, sorry about that! I'm trying to do it right as I write. (Why didn't you guys tell me? I trusted you!) Just kidding, I love you guys!**_

_**P.S. I know I'm probably over doing storms in general, but we have so many here. It's hard not too!**_

_**-Stay Darlin**_


	5. Phonecalls

_**I'm tired as hell, this may be terrible. I'll edit it tomorrow. Much love.**_

_**I made a tumblr if anyone's interested. It's nothing important.**_

_**Name: **_**callmeswab**

_**.**_

.

.

Kevin awoke feeling warm. Warmer than he had been the night before. Not only that, but his skin tingled pleasantly. He sighed and pulled the warm body closer, his mind drifting off again. A nice smell wafting up from the person.

Edd felt himself being pulled tight and nuzzled his face further into Kevin's neck. This was a dream, had to be. And he was going to enjoy every minute. His hand slid up the boys chest, knotting in his shirt.

They rested awhile longer, somewhere being sleep and waking. Enjoying the warmth and touch of another.

A loud ring made the pair jolt awake and scramble to their feet. "What is that?" Kevin yelled. Edd hurried to the door. "The power's back on!"

Kevin followed Edd down the hall. "I'll call my parents." Kevin called, passing him. Edd nodded, feeling the worry lift from his shoulders.

Kevin stopped at the nurses phone, dialing quickly. The phone rung through, static filling the initial silence. "Mom?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin! I - so worried- we - where - you?" Static fuzzed out most of her words, making him worry.

"I'm at the school mom. Eddward Vincent is here with me." He said in a hurry, hoping she could understand him.

"School? Thank god - adults! I thought - alone." She responded, sounding relieved. Kevin frowned, growing panicked.

"Mom? Mom, no adults! Mom? Mom!" He yelled, the static covering her words.

"Tell - Edds - and dad - so relieved. Home soon - love - warm!" The phone cut out, along with the lights.

Kevin let the phone fall from his hand, clacking on the floor. Silence returned as Edd went up behind the boy, tentatively placing a hand on his shoulder. Kevin tried to shrug off the hand but couldn't bring himself too.

"Fuck." Kevin shook his head, sighing bitterly. Edd nervously moved his hand in a small circle, attempting to comfort him.

"It'll be alright." Edd whispered. Kevin spun around, glaring at him. Anger boiled under his skin, threatening to spill.

"What if it's not?" He demanded. "What if we're stuck in here for days, weeks? You can barely move, you're shivering so bad!" He steamed. "What if you get sick? It's cold, we'll have to share a bed every night... That's -That's awkward." He rubbed the back of his neck, blushing.

Edd felt his heart squeeze painfully, at first. As Kevin continued to rant however, his chest warmed.

He looked up in surprise but Kevin wasn't looking at him anymore. Instead, he was turned away, his neck and face flushed, face downward. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Alright!" Kevin snapped after a long silence. "Okay, we'll figure this out." He nodded to himself. "I'll - I'll bring the phone closer to the closet in case the power comes on again. You - You get some... Books or whatever." Edd fought a laugh and nodded.

"Yes sir." Edd turned to head for the library. Days with only each other could end in fights and irritation, it was best they had some entertainment.

.

Kevin pounced a small rubber ball off the wall of the small closet. He watched Edd from the corner of his eye, thinking back to that morning.

He hadn't had the time to think of it then, but now he blushed at the memory. Edd pressed against him, his own arms tight around the younger boy... He smiled to himself and returned to the ball.

Edd turned the page of his book, his mind far away from the words on the page. He had thought he was dreaming that morning... His stomach knotted, thinking about the way Kevin had blushed when talking about sharing a bed.

Edd looked up at the boy, studying his profile, and the way his muscles moved while throwing the ball. 'Thunk - Thunk - Thunk - pfft' the ball landed in the blankets.

"What'cha reading?" Kevin asked. Edd flushed, looking down at his book again.

"Uhhh, Emily Bronte." He raised the book a fraction to hide his hard face. Kevin raised an eyebrow with interest.

"The poet?" He questioned. Edd nodded, surprised he new the name. "That's my moms favorite poet. You should read something allowed." He said, moving closer.

Edd watched the ginger spred out on a blanket, next to him. Kevin looked up at him expectantly. Edd felt his mouth go dry as he flipped through the book.

"Uhhh, alright." He agreed shyly.

"Riches I hold in light esteem, And Love I laugh to scorn; And lust of fame was but a dream, That vanished with the morn." He paused, glancing at the redhead, who nodded in encouragement.

"And if I pray, the only prayer that moves my lips for me is: 'Leave the heart that now I bear, And give me liberty." He spoke softly, letting the words calm him.

"Yes, as my swift days near their goal: Tis all that I implore; In life and death a chainless soul, With courage to endure." He finished, looking down at Kevin.

"Keep reading." Kevin murmured, closing his eyes. Edd admired him, starting a poem from memory. Kevin's mouth twitched upward, listening contently.

.

That night was colder than the last. What little warmth the heater had left was long gone, replaced by a bitter, biting cold.

Kevin stared at the dark ceiling, feeling restless. He couldn't sleep, couldn't go for a run, couldn't roll over and kiss Edd senseless. He nearly groaned at that thought. Back on that. He mused bitterly. He turned away from Edd with a quiet huff. Any other thought would be better right now.

Edd shivered, burying his face in the pillow. Trying not to think about how close Kevin was. He wasn't sure were they stood, friendship wise.

They didn't hang out, they didn't have anything in common, and until a couple weeks ago, Edd was convinced Kevin hated him. Maybe not a lot, but at least somewhat...

The silence stretched, growing colder along with the temperature. "Night." Kevin mumbled, rolling over to look at the boys back. Edd felt the movement and did the same.

"Pleasant dreams, Kevin." He whispered.

Kevin couldn't help the smile that crept over his face. "You're always so quaint, aren't you dork?"

Edd watched his face in mild surprise. The name hadn't sounded like an insult. In fact, it sounded rather endearing. "I - I suppose."

Kevin's eyes flickered open, his expression still one of amusement. "Nazz said you read the dictionary in your free time."

Edd's mouth fell open to retort something, only to close again. His face pinkened. "Yes, well... It's legal."

Kevin laughed at the boys offended expression. "Sensitive." He mused. Edd scoffed playfully.

Edd studied Kevin's smile, feeling that uneasiness return to his stomach. He felt himself smile, liking their closeness.

"We should get some sleep." Kevin said finally. Edd nodded, both inching closer.

Edd shivered again, it was going to be a long night.

.

.

.

_**Prayers/vibes/thoughts would be deeply appreciated! It's 9'f outside, and I'm going to get 6-10 inches of snow, on top of the already present 10 inches... I'm going to die.**_

_**- wish me luck; SWAB**_


	6. Naps

_**Either your vibes have been working, or someone down there likes me! We only got a few inches of snow, not a foot! Yay! Thanks guys!**_

.

Mostly Fluff

.

Surprisingly, waking up with the object of his affection sprawled across his chest, was not the first thing Kevin noticed upon waking up. The first thing he noticed was the cold.

It crept under the blankets and clung to him everywhere except his torso and neck. It raised bumps on his arms and made his face go numb. From his chest, he heard teeth chatter.

The realization came all at once. His face flushed immediately and he fought the urge to shove the boy off and run. If Edd woke up like this, he would be furious!

Then again, he couldn't imagine him being mad. Probably embarrassed, blush a bit, maybe even refuse to look at him the rest of the day. Not furious though, he couldn't imagine Edd raising his voice for anything.

The though relaxed him a bit. The situation may be awkward, but Kevin was glad for the heat. His forced his heartbeat to slow as much as possible. Edd certainly didn't need to wake up to that!

Just as the thought crossed his mind however, Edd moved. The smaller boy nuzzled his face deeper into Kevin's neck, his hands running down the redheads chest slowly.

Kevin gulped, his heart pounding again. 'Stop!' He scolded himself mentally, his eyes fluttering when Edd's hips moved, pressing firmly into his. Kevin choked, clenching his jaw so tight, he felt the start of a headache.

Edd sighed, a familiar, comforting scent, calming him. He awoke slowly, first noticing how cold his back was, then a heartbeat pounding against his chest.

Two heartbeats. He frowned in confusion, trying to push away the thoughts and snuggled harder into the warmth beneath him. Then the warmth moved. His body jostled, the heat disappearing from beneath him.

Edd grabbed fabric, his eyes still closed. He whimpered, pulling himself closer again. The fabric stopped, allowing Edd closer. He pressed his body firmly against it, sighing again.

Kevin held his breath, his body feeling a hundred degrees hotter. Like fire was racing under his skin. Edd pushed his face against Kevin's neck, making the redhead blush deeper.

"Double-Dork." Kevin whispered, giving the boys waist a gentle shake. The brunet barely stirred, mumbling something under his breath. "Double-D." He tried again, growing more flustered.

Edd's leg wound between Kevin's, his hands knotting in the boys shirt. Even half asleep, he knew where he was now. He just didn't want to move away yet. Guiltily, he inhaled a lungful of Kevin's smell, preparing to be pushed away.

When that didn't happen, Edd squeezed his eyes shut. He was being ridiculous. He shouldn't force himself onto Kevin like this! It was practically molestation. His stomach churned at the thought, loosening his hands.

"Edd." Kevin whispered, shaking him again. Eddward released the shirt, guilt pooling in his chest. He blinked his eyes open sleepily, ready to apologize.

Kevin watched Edd's eyes open, his stomach bubbling. His breath caught in his chest, looking at the boys face. Edd's face was flushed slightly, his eyes tired, and his lips pointing.

Kevin flushed, his heart speeding up again. "Morning." He released the breath, waiting for Edd to push away in embarrassment.

Edd opened his eyes, expecting an annoyed expression, maybe even angry. Anything but shy, which was what he found. He felt his butterflies in his stomach.

Edd closed his eyes in response to the greeting. "Salutations." He mumbled, sleep heavy in his voice. He smiled, feeling a rumble from Kevin's chest as he laughed.

Kevin expected it to be awkward and embarrassing. But it wasn't, it felt... Comforting. Edd's leg stayed entwined with his, their bodies still pressed together.

"Hungry?" Kevin asked softly, watching Edd's peaceful face. Edd shook his head, not wanting to move. A loud grumble gave him away however. The redhead laughed again, slowly pulling away. Cold air chilling him instantly.

Edd nearly groaned in disappointment, opening one eye to watch Kevin get up. The ginger walked over to the cardboard box and reached in, retrieving semi frozen water bottles and granola bars.

He glanced back, meeting the brunets gaze. Edd reddened and pulled the blanket up, over his head. After a few seconds, the blankets pulled from his face. Kevin snickered at him, slipping between the blankets again.

"I'm about to go steal one of those mattresses from the infirmary." Kevin told him, both opening their breakfast. Edd looked at him in surprise.

"We should." He agreed, imagining a comfortable bed, instead of the hard floor. Kevin nodded.

"I will later."

After breakfast, Kevin laid an arm over his eyes, glad the room was already dim. "We should go back to sleep." Kevin mumbled, leaking at the boy beside him. "Hibernate. Like bears."

Edd snorted. "That would be nice, wouldn't it? Do nothing but read and sleep all winter." He closed his eyes, a shiver snaking down his spine.

Kevin chuckled. "Dork." He yawned, stretching his arms. Edd looked up in surprise, Kevin's arm slipping beneath his head.

Edd moved a little closer, loving more than the warmth of the situation. "I know." He responded, his cheek pressing against Kevin's bicep.

Kevin pulled him closer abruptly, letting all thought fly out the frozen window. Edd's eyes shot open, looking at the boy. Kevin opened one eye. "I'm cold." He grunted. "Deal with it."

Edd smiled, watching Kevin's eyes close again. "Me too." He said after a moment, his leg moving between the redhead's.

Kevin's heart skipped, feeling Edd's body mold against him. He swallowed hard. 'Just go to sleep.' He chided himself. His hands twitched, wanting to run his hands over the boy. Feel the dip of his back, the hip that disappeared between his own, knot in his hair...

Kevin's chest constricted, his eyes flying open. 'No! Bad brain. Stop it.' He thought frantically, remembering how easily it would be for Edd to figure out his secret.

Edd felt Kevin stiffen, and worried he'd crossed a line by moving closer. He went completely still, not even breathing. Of course the leg would be too obvious! He should've kept space between their hips, not jam them together!

Then Kevin did something that puzzled him even more. Kevin let out a shaky breath, his hand balling into a fist. Edd risked a glance up.

Kevin's face was tight and red, looking like he was in physical pain. Edd's studied him a long moment. "Are you alright?" He asked, making Kevin's eyes snap down to him.

Edd's confusion grew. Kevin's pupils were huge, not a reaction to pain or anger. Large pupils were actually the cause of something pleasurable. Be it: food, a joke, or something sexual.

"Fine." Kevin snapped, squeezing his eyes shut. Edd gulped, wondering if he should move away.

"Am - Am I crowding y-" Edd's started to pull away, only to have his words halted. Kevin's knees tensed, his hand gripping Edd's hip.

"No. Just, sleep." He whispered hoarsely, his jaw clenched and eyes screwed shut. Edd's heartbeat doubled, nervously watching the boy.

Finally, Edd closed his eyes. He relaxed, his heart still beating far too fast. Kevin let out a smooth breath, his body loosening.

Kevin fell asleep first, leaving Edd to memorize his face without interruption. He traced the boys features. The shape of his nose, the curve of his lips, and line of his jaw... He was falling hard.

He shouldn't feel the way he did. It felt like a betrayal. Letting himself get so close to someone who didn't know the thoughts he was harboring. He was taking it too far.

Edd sighed, letting his hands slide down Kevin's chest. He closed his eyes, his face growing hot at the feeling of their hips and legs entwined. God, he liked this.

He liked this more than he ever liked Nazz's hugs or kisses on his cheek. Edd pressed his forehead against Kevin's chest, praying for sleep.

.

.

.

_**What'd ya think? Alright? Cheesy?**_

_**Thanks for the comments everyone!**_

_**-Stay Darling, SWAB**_


	7. Sick and Rescued

_**This was going to be two chapters but I couldn't find a good place to break it, thank you for all of your comments guys!**_

_**.**_

.

.

Kevin was sprawled out on the mattress thumping a ball against the roof before catching it again, Edd sat between his legs reading. Blankets covering most of their bodies. It was second nature now. Sharing body heat was a must.

In fact, everything about them was beginning to become second nature. Certain looks, personal stories, sleeping arrangements... They were beginning to memorize everything about each other.

"What day is it?" Kevin asked numbly. Without having to ask, Edd knew what he meant.

"Day eight." Edd murmured, coughing into his sleeve. Kevin huffed in annoyance, letting the ball fall to the floor, knocking over several boxes of ibuprofen.

"It stopped snowing yesterday... I wonder how long it'll take." Kevin sighed. Eight days without a hot meal, hot shower, or fresh air. Day three of Edd being sick... He was going mad.

"I don't know Kevin. There was a snow storm like this in New York not too long ago. It took days to clear the roads." Edd put his book down, leaning his head back against the wall.

Both sat in silence for awhile longer, lost in their own thoughts. Edd snuggled down into the blankets, his expression distant.

"What did you mean?" Edd looked at Kevin, as if he was asking something truly puzzling. Kevin frowned in confusion.

"That night, at the practice. You said it wasn't a selfless gesture. What did you mean?" He asked. Kevin froze, mulling over different answers in his mind.

"Dork, I have to tell you something." Kevin started slowly. Edd looked up at him expectantly. He paused and took a deep breath, his gaze flickering between Edd and the ceiling.

"I can see the future." He whispered. Edd's face took on an expression of disbelief. "No, it's true! I knew I would need to siphon your body heat. That alone is the only reason you're alive." He said solemnly.

Edd snorted and shoved his leg. "You call me a dork."

Kevin laughed, looking at the boy fondly. "Speaking of which." He held out an arm. "You're not doing a very good job of warming me." He teased. Edd grinned, his heart flipping in his chest.

"You're going to get sick too." Edd warned. Kevin rolled his eyes and pulled the boy down.

"I'll risk it." Kevin whispered, ruffling the boys hair.

Edd laid on Kevin's arm like it was the most natural thing in the world. Both boys smiled to themselves in contentment.

"So... What don't you like Nazz?" Edd questioned. Kevin suppressed a groan. He was just asking all the deep questions today, wasn't he?

Kevin shrugged. "Too... Feminine." He decided. Edd sat up a little, leaning on Kevin's chest to look at him.

"You like tom boys?" He asked in surprise. Kevin nodded slowly.

"You could say that." Minus the 'tom' part, and it'd be spot on.

Edd cocked his head ever so slightly. "Huh... I wouldn't have guessed." He coughed again. Kevin worried over the action and reached up to tussle Edd's hair. A habit he'd started to stop himself from kissing the boy.

"You don't know EVERYTHING Double-Dork. Here-" He got a bottle of cough syrup. "Drink up." He smirked. Edd scowled at the name, but took a swollow and laid his head on Kevin's chest anyway, facing him.

"That's vile." Edd set the bottle down. Kevin nodded, worry still knotted in his gut.

They stared at each other in comfortable silence for several minutes. Edd felt his stomach knot as he prepared to speak. He focused on the redheads chest, drawing pictures with his fingertip. Kevin's eyes grew heavy, relaxing at the feeling.

"Kevin?" Edd ventured quietly. Kevin opened a heavy lid.

"Yes?" He murmured, raising his hand to run through Edd's hair, his hat falling to the floor. Edd hesitated, afraid of ruining the peaceful moment that was sending his stomach into a frenzy.

"Are we -Are we friends?" He asked, biting his lip. Kevin's hand paused for a second. He studied the younger boy with a confused expression.

"Yeah, of course! I was just kidding about syphoning your body heat being the only reason your alive... I don't risk sickness in freezing temperatures for just anyone." He laughed, his hand continuing it's path through black hair.

Edd smiled and relaxed, his fingers burning words into Kevin's skin. The redhead watched him for a long while, when a thought hit him.

After they were found, they wouldn't hang out everyday anymore. They wouldn't eat together. They wouldn't sleep together... That last one was the worst. He felt a physical pain deep in his chest at the thought.

He focused on the brunet. He had to make sure they stayed friends after they were rescued! He chewed his cheek, thinking deeply.

Edd's eyes closed, feeling Kevin's hand leave his hair to trail down his back, making lazy loops down his spine. His shiver had nothing to do with the cold. Kevin's fingers went down to Edd's waistline, following the seam around his sides.

"You know -" Kevin started. "You're probably one of my best friends now." He said quietly. Edd opened his eyes, a light blush on his face.

"You are one of mine as well." Edd whispered, wishing he could express just how much the boy meant to him. Kevin grinned. His finger slipped beneath the edge of Edd's shirt to trail loops over his bare skin.

"We're still gonna hang once we get out of here. Right?" He asked. Edd blushed hotter, distracted by Kevin's hand in his shirt.

"Y-Yes... If you want too." He nodded uncertainly. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Hellz-to-yes, I want too." He snorted. Edd grinned, feeling like he could melt right into the ginger.

"We should take a nap. It'll help your immune system." Kevin mumbled, resting his eyes again.

"I told you that." Edd snickered but joined him.

"You're not sick... Working on your hibernation?" Edd asked playfully. Kevin smiled, wrapping Edd tightly in his arms.

"You know it." That, and he really liked the feeling of Edd pressed against him.

Edd snuggled into Kevin's neck, the reality of being rescued sinking in. No more sharing body heat... In fact, most guys didn't even hug at school for fear of being labeled gay. The truth of it made his heart sink and his body press harder into Kevin's.

No more hugs. No more laying together. No more sitting pressed at the hip. No more hands in his hair, or on his back... Edd felt tears well in his eyes. Even if they were still friends, it wouldn't be the same...

Kevin felt Edd press closer and took full advantage of it, inhaling the smell of his hair and tightening his hold. God, he would miss this. Just thinking about it felt like a blow to the gut.

"Edd..." Kevin breathed, his hands rubbing up and down the boys back. Edd sniffed as quietly as possible.

"Yes Kevin?" He asked, willing his sadness away.

"You'll come stay over, and crap... Right?" He wondered. Edd felt the tightness in his chest lessen.

"Yes Kevin. I would love too... As long as you'll stop forcing cough syrup down my throat." Edd grinned against the boys neck. Kevin nodded, more to himself.

"Well, stop getting sick, and i'm holding you too that." Kevin threatened. Edd smiled.

"It won't be me, to end our friendship, Kevin. I'll be around as long as you'll have me." Edd promised. Kevin frowned and attempted to look at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He questioned. Edd's eyes flew open.

"O-Oh... I only m-ment... I will understand if you decide not to be f-friends with me... We are f-from different cliques, after all." He stuttered, his face growing warmer by the second.

Kevin felt his chest grow tight with disappointment. He pulled back just enough to lift Edd's chin. The younger boy blushed hotly, noting the lack of space between them.

"I'm not gonna ditch you Double-D. I meant what I said. You're my best friend." He said in a stern tone. Edd's eyes flickered down to Kevin's mouth, only an inch from his own.

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean t-to offend you." Edd squeezed his eyes shut, blocking out the image of Kevin's mouth and the offended expression he must be wearing.

Kevin watched Edd close his eyes with a panicked look and clenched his jaw. Edd was probably afraid... The thought made Kevin sick to his stomach. Sure he had bullied the Ed's when they were younger, but not since he was thirteen!

Kevin pulled away abruptly, sitting up. Edd's eyes flew open in surprise. Kevin crossed his arms, seemingly gathering his thoughts. Edd slowly followed suit.

"We can't be friends if your scared of me Edd." Kevin said quietly, his voice hurt. Edd looked at him in shock.

"I'm not scared of you Kevin! What on earth would give you that impression?" Edd placed a hand on his arm, making him turn.

Kevin studied him a moment, seeing the genuine confusion. He relaxed a little. "I don't know... You just, you act so skittish sometimes."

Edd blushed again. So Kevin DID notice his odd behavior. He looked away, fiddling with the collar of his shirt. "Oh -yes I g-guess I do occasionally..." He mumbled.

Kevin frowned, watching Edd look anywhere but at him. Finally growing impatient, he grabbed Edd's chin and tilted it up. He looked at him expectantly, trying to ignore the way his stomach was flipping.

"Well?" Kevin pressed. Edd stared at him, his heart pounding painfully in his chest. He couldn't breath, couldn't think straight.

"I-i uhh, umm, see I-" Edd stuttered and coughed, his face growing redder by the second. Kevin's gaze softened as he fought a smile. Edd was adorable when he was flustered...

"Hello! Anybody here?" A voice carried down the hall. Both boys froze, their breathing stopped.

"Did you hear- was that-" Kevin looked at the closed door, straining to hear anything. Edd's hands knotted in Kevin's shirt, his heart thrumming.

"Hello? Police department, we got a report of some teens in here? Hello!" Both boys scrambled to their feet and stumbled out into the frigid hallway.

"Here!" Kevin hollered, cupping his hands over his mouth. They waited, Edd shivering violently. The redhead wrapped his arms around him without a second thought.

"I hear you! Stay put! Were coming! How many are there?" Another officer shouted.

"Two! Down here!" Kevin yelled again.

Several officers raced down the hall, with worried looks. "Only two?" The first man asked. Kevin nodded. "You both okay?" Cop number two asked.

Kevin pushed Edd out in front if him, while still holding him close. "Double-D is sick. I got some meds from the infirmary, but most of it's frozen." Edd squeezed the boys hand before covering a cough.

.

The officers soon had both boys wrapped in thermal blankets and in a large truck.

"It's a wonder you boys are even still alive." Officer One said. "We found a young couple in their homes just yesterday. Bodies were frostbitten."

Kevin wrapped an arm around Edd, the thought turned his stomach. What if Edd had gotten stuck there alone?

Edd relaxed into the boy, they were free! They were warm! They were going home!

"Both of your parents as staying in one house. It's the only one that has wood heat." Officer Two explained. "Your lucky you had each other... I don't think you would've made it, otherwise."

.

"My baby!" Me Edd's mother screamed, running to engulf the boy in a hug. His father was only a step behind. Kevin's parents soon followed.

"Are you okay? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Your probably freezing! Come on, inside!" Kevin's mother fretted. He grinned and allowed her to pull him inside.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you!"

.

.

.

_**Planning on **_**at least**_** one more chapter! Not sure what all to include, any ideas? Time at home? School?**_

_**-Much love!**_


	8. Gay-er-Bi

_**Thanks for the comments everyone! I've been sick today so I've written quite a bit!**_

_**.**_

.

.

Edd rolled over to look at Kevin, sprawled out over the bed and snoring. He smiled to himself and shifted slightly. The redheads arm wrapped around him, quickly. Edd flushed and felt his stomach flutter.

It had been two weeks since the teens had gotten to the Vincent household. In the time they'd stayed together, their families had gotten along well.

Both of their dads chopped wood and got food, glad they didn't have to manage alone. Their mom's were already friends and the blizzard seemed to tighten that bond.

Edd was feeling better. A bit weak still, but healthy.

At first, Kevin had stayed on the floor. He reasoned that since they had wood heating, he had no excuse for sharing Edd's bed. Fortunately, Edd was having none of that. They were sharing 'body heat' within three days.

"They say the power will be on any day now." Mr. Vincent said conversationally. Mr. Barr nodded in agreement. Kevin's mom smiled brightly.

"That would be wonderful!" She exclaimed. Edd's mother nodded.

"But we MUST continue a weekly dinner! I'm sure the boys would like to visit too. Once school starts, they won't be seeing much of each other." She said firmly. The others nodded enthusiastically.

Edd peaked at Kevin from under his lashes, chewing his eggs slowly. The ginger frowned at his plate. Edd's mom glanced at her son with a knowing look.

She'd seen the way her son looked at the jock. She saw the way he watched him, followed him, tried to be near him... As far as she knew, the teens weren't friends before the blizzard. And if that was true, she could only assume things would revert... Edd didn't need that disappointment. Not after Nazz.

"You'll come over, won't you Kevin?" Mrs. Vincent, named Adeline, asked sweetly. The ginger looked up in surprise.

"What? Oh -yeah... That'd be cool." Kevin nodded, a light pink creeping up his neck. Mrs. Barr, Flora, looked at the teens as well.

"Oh yes, Edd too! Kevin doesn't have many friends over." Kevin rolled his eyes at his mom.

"You always say no when I ask." He reminded. Flora waved a dismissive hand at him.

"Those other boys are loud and rowdy! Edd is a good influence on you." Flora said seriously. Edd fought a laugh, making him choke on his eggs.

Kevin shot his mother a side eye, slapping one hand on Edd's back. The boy stopped his choking and took a swig of water. "Thank you Kevin." He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Adeline watched the ginger stand and grab his finished plate, taking Edd's empty one with it. "C'mon dork, you still need your morning inhaler." He grumbled, turning toward the kitchen.

Edd scrambled out of his seat and hurried to keep pace with the older boy. "Kevin, I'm hardly in need of medicine. You, on the other hand, need to finish your book essay!"

The women could hear Kevin's annoyed huff and Flora waited with bated breath for a snarky reply that would send Edd out in tears. Instead she heard, "Yeah, yeah... Shut up and take your meds and I'll do the stupid essay. Happy?"

Adeline felt her heart warm, at the smile she heard in Edd's voice as he replied. "Exorbitantly!"

Flora grinned as she lightened to her son's lighthearted laugh. "Dork." He said with an uncharacteristic fondness in his voice.

The two women looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. There was something there... Even if the boys wouldn't admit it.

.

"I don't understand!" Kevin groaned, flopping back onto the bed and throwing an arm over his eyes. Edd snorted in amusement and moved to sit next to him.

"What don't you understand?" Edd questioned. Kevin growled under his breath and moved his arm to glare at the ceiling.

"What do they mean about underlying feelings between Bassanio and Antonio? I don't know! I barely understand what their saying, let alone 'underlying feelings'?" He looked at the brunette who now had a light blush. "What?"

Edd cleared his throat and looked anywhere but at the redhead as he answered. "Well... Many believe the Antonio held romantic feelings for Bassanio. And that's why he was so willing to sacrifice for him." He explained quietly.

This caught Kevin's attention. He sat up on his elbows with a perplexed expression. "Wait a minute. Antonio was gay?" He demanded in surprise.

Edd shrugged. "Or bisexual. It really wouldn't be that odd, considering the rumors surrounding Shakespeare's orientation." He looked down at the book, avoiding Kevin's gaze.

"What? Shakespeare was gay -er- Bi?" He asked, staring at the red faced boy. Edd nodded.

"It's more than implied." The brunette said simply.

Kevin stared at him in silence. His mind was working over time. It shouldn't have affected him as much as it did, but...

"Whoa..." The ginger whispered with wide eyes. Edd risked a glance at him. He cleared his throat again.

"Is that a problem for you?" Edd asked, hoping to seem nonchalant. Kevin was too stunned to notice his translucent unease.

"Wh- no! I mean - I'm shocked... I never knew." Kevin shook his head. "Like, people act like being gay is such a big deal but we're literally studying a bisexual guys work..."

Edd felt his skin cool a little and turned to face to redhead. "So, that's the underlying feelings you're paper is referring to." He tapped the page. Kevin sat up, still slightly dazed.

Edd watched Kevin scribble answers down, working up the nerve to take advantage of the topic. "So..." He started nervously. Kevin glanced up. "Have you ever - met, a gay person?" He asked.

Kevin studied Edd and gulped, a blush rising to his face. Chill, relax, he doesn't know anything... Edd waited patiently. He looked away. "Nope."

Edd nodded to himself, as Kevin returned to the paper. "What do you -I mean" He coughed, drawing a concerned look from the ginger. "What do you... Think about... Gay people?" He asked awkwardly.

Kevin felt his chest tighten. Edd was acting awfully nervous... He didn't -no... Kevin had been to careful at concealing his feelings! Edd couldn't possibly know... Could he?

"I uhhh, I don't know man..." He shrugged, flushed a deep red. He silently cursed himself. 'He'd know NOW, wouldn't he? Stupid traitor face... Stupid emotions! '

Edd swallowed hard and his heart was beating so fast he could feel it in his head. "H-Have you ever w-wondered-" He gulped and took several shaky breaths. "I-If you were?"

Kevin's hand gripped his pencil so hard it snapped. He dropped the prices and used the hand to rub his neck. "Uhhh- I don't -uhhh..." He glanced at the boy and something fell into place in his head.

Edd was just as nervous as Kevin was... Could that mean- maybe the question wasn't actually about Kevin? Maybe... Maybe it was about Edd.

Kevin gulped and forced a calmer expression. He glanced at the boy and gathered as much nerve as possible. "Have you?" He questioned, hating the way his voice shook.

Edd glanced up, waiting for disgust or something showing disapproval. Instead he saw worry and curiosity. He licked his lips and laughed nervously.

"I don't know... Experimenting is part of being a teenager. Isn't it? Perhaps that's all it is. Curiosity." He nodded to himself, wishing that were true.

Kevin felt his stomach clench painfully. The thought of Edd experimenting with anyone made his blood boil and his heart pound angrily. He nodded tightly. "Yeah." He allowed. "That's probably it..." He looked at the boy and tried to cool the sudden anger.

Edd knotted his hands in his lap. At least Kevin hadn't gotten angry. That was more than he'd hopped for. He had worried Kevin would be upset they'd shared a bed, worried that Kevin would see him differently.

As soon as Edd glanced up, however, those feelings strengthened. Kevin looked very unhappy. His fist was clenched and his jaw was tight. His eyes burned holes through the wall. Guilt gnawed at Edd's stomach.

"You're angry." Edd whispered. Kevin's gaze snapped to look at him, making the younger boy flinch. Kevin forced his body to relax.

"No, of course I'm not angry." Kevin said evenly. Edd frowned, Keeping his eyes trained on the bed covers. Kevin sighed and lifted the boys chin when an evil idea crept into his mind.

Kevin's head swam with the thought. It would be so easy... He wouldn't have to tell Edd anything and he'd still get something he wanted... But it was wrong! He couldn't do that!

His gaze flickered over Edd's face once more and the plan was sealed. He licked his lips and let his voice get soft.

"I could...help. If you want." Kevin said quietly. Edd's eyes shot up to lock with the redheads. His mouth fell open in surprise. THAT was not what he had been expecting!

"What? Why?" Edd asked, astonishment plain in his tone. Kevin forced a casual shrug.

"You're having a quarter life crisis. I'm your friend... Why not?" He questioned, quickly wondering if this was a bad idea and how he could get out of it, if Edd took offense.

"If you don't-" Kevin started to pull away, suddenly very self conscious. Edd's heart pounded hard in panic. He grabbed the boys arm hurriedly.

"N-No -I would b-be very -gra-atful, i-if-" He stuttered hard, his hands shaking so badly he wondered if he'd scare Kevin off.

Kevin watched the brunette stutter and trip over his words, getting closer and closer to his face. His body moved on it's own accord, his mind focusing only on the boys mouth. His breathing hitched.

Edd's words faded as Kevin moved closer, slowly and carefully. He knotted his hands in his lap, his nerves jittering through his entire body. Stay calm. Follow what he does and you'll be fine... He gulped.

Kevin sat directly in front of him, raising a hand to the boys face. He fought the urge to take him right then and there, breathing tightly.

"You sure?" Kevin asked, his voice wavering. Edd's stomach was going so crazy it made him feel sick with excitement. He nodded, his face flushed to perfection.

"If you're sure you don't mind." Edd whispered meekly.

Kevin's hand drifted to the back of Edd's head. His eyes burned into those soft looking lips. If only Double-D knew...

.

.

.

_**Next chapter coming!**_

_**-Stay Darling**_


	9. Experiments

_**Sooo... Onto the next chapter!**_

_**.**_

.

.

He leaned forward, his blood rocketing through his body and burning under his skin. Finally.

Edd's eyes closed automatically, his hands shaking in his lap.

The kiss was meant to be chaste. Four seconds...six at most. Then he would pull away and savor the small victory. But that isn't what happened.

As soon as Kevin's mouth touched Edd's, it was like trying to control the sea. His hands found themselves knotted in Edd's shirt, pulling the younger boy flush against him. His lips pressed hard into the brunettes, earning him a gasp.

Edd wasn't sure what he expected. But this wasn't it. He felt Kevin's hands brush the bare skin of his waist and shivered. Not that he was complaining... Kevin's mouth attacked his own, making warmth pool in his stomach and his mind go fuzzy. No, he was FAR from complaining.

Edd's hands tangled in Kevin's hair, closing any and all space between them. THIS was heaven. The erratic pounding of his heart, the wild feeling in his stomach, and the taste of Kevin of his lips... He could die happy. Then it got better.

Kevin pushed Edd back, never breaking the kiss that had his mind so muddled. The new arrangement let him run his hands over the boys pale skin. Feel his legs entwine with his own.

It felt so natural. They'd been in a similar position many times while sharing a bed. Legs entangled, hips pressed firmly together. Now though, they clung together.

Kevin's hands running up and down Edd's body, memorizing every curve and enjoying every bit of bars skin he could find.

Edd's body burned with the heat of Kevin's body on top of him. One hand stayed in ginger hair, while the other slid down the boys side and stopped at his waistline.

Stop. Stop. Stop! Kevin's mind screamed at him. Stop! I wasn't supposed to go this far! This isn't right!

But it was hard... God was it hard. Edd's back arched under him, sending a shiver down his spine. Kevin's mouth moved to the boys neck, eliciting a moan from beneath him. God, that sound was delicious...

Kevin's lips pressed hard into Edd's. The younger boys. Mouth would be bruised, he had no doubt... Stop! Stop now!

He forced his mind to start again, his hands stilled and his kiss softened. He pulled away slowly, summoning every ounce of will power he could.

Edd's bottom lip slid from Kevin's teeth as the older teen raised his face. "I should -stop, now." He rasped, his voice thick and slurred, sounding like he was drunk. Edd's eyes shot open as panic seized his heart.

It was over. Things would go back to normal now! Not yet! His mind spun frantically and he did the only thing he could think of. His hand in Kevin's hair tightened and he yanked the boy down into another kiss.

Kevin felt like he was under water and had managed to get a gasp of air before having it stolen from his lungs as he was pulled back under. He intoxicated with the boys smell, his taste, the touch of his skin, the sweet sounds coming from his mouth just now.

He couldn't breath and he didn't want too. He wanted to drowned in Edd. Lose himself in a tangle of blankets and hear only the way Edd would whisper his name...

Then a loud noise made the pair jerk apart. Buzzing. Loud, repetitive buzzing. Kevin fell to the floor as the lights flickered on and a loud bang rattled in the walls as heat blasted through the vents.

Edd reached over and hit the alarm clock, ending the buzzing. Kevin sat on the floor, his chest heaving as he stared at Edd. Edd stared at Kevin with wide eyes. Both were frozen, unsure of how to react. What was meant to be a simple test had turned into a little more.

The door flew open to reveal a grinning Flora. "The power's on!" She cheered, clapping. "We can go home tonight! Shower in our own bathrooms!" She sang, slapping Kevin a high five. Completely oblivious to the tension thick in the air.

The teens were soon swept into a celebration. Excited cheering and grabbing all of their belongings.

.

"Thank you so much for letting us stay!" Flora thanked Adeline, hugging her tightly. The woman just laughed, making plans to have dinner the weekend after next.

Edd stood in the doorway, dread filling his stomach. Both boys avoided eye contact, worried about the others response. When Flora tugged at Kevin's arm, he glanced back at the doorway.

Edd felt his blood get warmer as his gaze locked with Kevin's. The ginger reddened and gave a half nod before turning and following his parents down the walkway and across the street.

Kevin felt guilt gnawing at his insides and weighting on his chest. The words he said to Edd before, came floating back. Nothing he did was uncorrupted... He was despicable.

.

.

.

_**So... That wasn't exactly how I planned it, but I think I like it. How about you? Thoughts? Not over yet!**_

_**-SWAB**_


	10. School

_**Thanks for the encouragement and kind words! **_**And YES! I would LOVE to talk by tumblr!**

_**I know Edd's parents aren't seen in the cartoons, but I figure they'd upgrade to texts and converse more efficiently. Even if they aren't home often.**_

_**.**_

.

.

Edd shut his locker door. It has been a week and a half since the power came back and he'd last spoken to Kevin. His mom sent a text suggesting inviting him over while her and father were on one of their many overnight business trip, but Edd couldn't bring himself to face the ginger.

He glanced up noticed, Nazz and did a double take. Kevin was leaning against her locker as he always did, a lazy smile on his lips. Edd blushed and looked down, shutting his locker.

Should he approach? How would he be received? Would Kevin be upset about what happened? He glanced up again, his stomach churning and his hands shaky.

No. He'd walk past and try to catch him after school. Apologize and hope for the best...

Nazz asked question after question, watching Kevin intently. News had gotten around about the school rescue and Nazz wanted to know everything. How they found food, what they did for entertainment, how they stayed warm... That last one had Kevin blushing and mumbling.

"Double-D!" Nazz shouted, spotting the black beanie. Edd froze, forcing a pained smile. He turned, praying Kevin was gone.

"Hey D, come talk to me! Kevin was tellin me about you guys bein stranded." She waved him forward, Kevin at her side. He gulped and trudged forward.

"Okay..." Edd mumbled, avoiding Kevin's gaze.

Kevin watched the boy get nearer, his stomach knotting. He had two options. One: ignore the boy and go crazy. Two: act like nothing was wrong.

He made his decision. They kissed, That was the plan. Nothing else happened, so nothing was wrong. Right? He'd play it cool, and hope Edd didn't ignore him.

"So was it hell? Bein stuck with this big jerk for so long?" Nazz asked with a laugh. Edd flushed and opened his mouth to stutter out a disagreement when his words stuck in his throat.

Kevin threw an arm around the boy's shoulders, drawing him closer. "Nah, you know I'm a joy." Kevin grinned at the blonde before looking down at Edd's shocked face. "Huh, dork?"

Edd blinked in surprise, staring at him. "Uh -uh... Yes, Kevin was most helpful. I owe him my health." He nodded, looking at the girl.

Nazz raised an eyebrow at the two, assessing their position. "Huh, I would've thought you two would've killed each other." She admitted.

Edd blushed, relaxing into Kevin's side, much closer than he'd dare with anyone else. "Well, I did attack him once." Kevin nodded. Nazz's eyes widened.

"Really? When? What happened?" She demanded. Edd looked up in equal confusion. When had they fought?

Kevin smirked mischievously. "Well, it was after we got back to his place. We were talking about Shakespeare and then-" Edd gasped and slapped a hand over the boys mouth.

"Kevin!" He hissed, flushing a dark red. Kevin laughed heartily and pushed Edd's hand from his mouth. He gave the younger boy a wink that only made him blush more.

Nazz stared at the two in confusion. "What? I don't get it!" She complained, a little irritated at being left out of a private joke. Kevin shook his head, still laughing.

"Nothing. Just getting a rise out of him." The ginger reached up to tug Edd's hat down over his eyes. He smacked Kevin's hand away, fighting the smile that threatened to split his lips.

"Yes, well, I had marks for three days because of that." Edd told him sternly. Now it was Kevin that flushed and Edd that laughed. Kevin gave him a shove.

"Shut up dork." He mumbled, pinching the boys side and making him jump away.

"I told you not to do that!" Edd whispered fiercely, wishing Kevin hadn't found out about his ticklish spot. The ginger only smirked and shrugged a shoulder.

Nazz folded her arms, staring at the two. Since when did they mess around? They weren't friends! "So... Are you guys like -friends now?" She questioned.

Kevin looked at her, leaning against the locker. "Yeah." He said lazily. "We're pretty tight now." He glances at the blushing boy and smiled wryly. "Aren't we?"

Edd adjusted his hat, avoiding their gaze. "Yes, I find Kevin to be very agreeable." He admitted. Kevin felt his stomach warm and looked back at the blonde.

Nazz shook her head in disbelief. "Crazy... Any who, you wanna come over Saturday?" She asked the ginger. Kevin's smile faltered.

"Oh, uhh, yeah... Sure." He nodded. She smiled brightly and adjusted her books.

"My mother wished me to remind your family of dinner this Saturday as well." Edd said quietly, shuffling his feet. Nazz frowned at the boy.

"Dinner?" She questioned. Kevin groaned.

"Crap, I forgot! I told Mrs. Bay I'd do an extra credit project this weekend! I'm so failing that class." He sighed, letting his head fall back and bang on the lockers.

Edd perked up. "I can assist you after dinner." He offered. Kevin turned and looked at him in surprise.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, of course." Edd nodded, liking the thought of hanging out again.

"That'd be awesome!" Kevin grinned, pulling him into a half hug. "Thanks man." Edd blushed, returning the hug.

"Gaay!" A boy called laughing, walking past. Kevin released Edd, keeping a hand on the boys lower back. He shot an icy glare down the hall.

"You're just jealous no one wants to hug you're stinky ass." Kevin called back. He stopped and turned.

"Shut up man, you know my showers broken! Maybe I should go use you're bathroom, if you smell so much better." He boy yelled, gaining laughter from around the hall. Kevin snorted and rolled his eyes.

"And you're calling ME gay." Kevin teased. The boy waves a dismissive hand at him and continued down the hall.

Edd waited for Kevin to take his hand away from his back. Put distance between them. When he didn't, Edd leaned into his side with a smile.

"So... Are you still gonna come over?" Nazz asked, obviously frustrated. Kevin frowned and shifted, his hand moving side to side along Edd's waistline lightly.

"You could come over to my place." Kevin offered. Nazz chewed her lip and studied him.

"Kay... I really need to talk to you." She told him.

"Okay... Saturday." He nodded, dread weighing on his chest. She smiled and turned to walk to class with a friend.

Kevin groaned, his head banging back on the locker again. Edd looked up at him sympathetically. "Are you going to tell her?" He wondered. Kevin just squeezed his eyes shut.

Edd felt Kevin's thumb brush his bare back. And fought a shiver, flushing a light pink. Finally, Kevin sighed and opened his eyes, his face rolling to the side to look at Edd.

"I guess I kinda have too." Kevin frowned. Edd felt himself release a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He had hoped Kevin wouldn't date her just to spare her feelings.

"It's for the best." Edd said quietly, unsure of how to comfort him. Kevin studied Edd a long moment, his gaze wondering over his face, his hand never ceasing it's pattern.

Edd's face grew pinker as he held Kevin's gaze. His heartbeat quickened. The last time they'd seen each other came to mind, making him blush harder. He licked his lips, looking down.

Kevin watched Edd lick his lips and smiled, remembering those lips on his own. The way they molded perfectly, the softness, their taste.

"So," Kevin started, making Edd look back up. "What was you're results?" He asked quietly. Edd cocked his head slightly.

"What do you mean?" Edd asked. Kevin grinned.

"My attack. What was you're results?" He explained. Edd went a brilliant shade of red and looked away.

"Oh." He squeaked. He pushed off the locker and adjusted his backpack. Kevin copied, watching him all the while. "Uhh... Positive." He mumbled, keeping his gaze on the floor.

Kevin couldn't help the ridiculous smile that broke across his face and was glad Edd wasn't looking. "Positive, huh?" He bumped Edd's shoulder as they walked to class.

Edd nodded, glad Kevin was taking it so well. "And you're sure it's not because of my amazing skills?" The ginger questioned. Edd shook his head, smiling to himself.

"I'm reasonably sure." Edd glances up at him, embarrassed. Kevin wore a cocky smile and looked down at him.

"Yeah, well... Anytime you're in need of reassurance." He joked, making Edd nearly lose it.

"Noted." Edd laughed nervously. Kevin reached up and tugged the boys hat down over his eyes.

"Gotta go. See ya Double-Dork." He trotted to class just as the bell rang.

Edd jumped and ran to class. He was going to be late!

.

.

.

_**So, I didn't want to end it just yet! There will be more kisses and such soon! Much love!**_

_**- SWAB**_


	11. Ashamed

_**Thank you to **_**leiliki**_** for the tumblr messages. I love hearing feedback and suggestions! :) They're very helpful!**_

_**.**_

.

.

"Fag." A boy hissed, shoving Edd against the lockers as he passed. He'd only been back at school for a week and people had already picked up on his affections for Kevin.

People noticed the bond between the boys but no one bothered the ginger, opting to take their irritations out on the weaker link. Even Eddy seemed to catch on and display discomfort around him. The harassment was never anything too serious. No one wanted Kevin at their throats.

Edd rubbed his shoulder silently, ignoring the snickers. He continued down the hall, an illogical lightness in his chest. Sure, he got harassed, but being friends with Kevin was worth it!

"Morning Double-D!" Ed waved enthusiastically as he passed, pulled along by Eddy. Edd smiled and waved, calling back a greetings.

"Yeah, hey sockhead." Eddy nodded, muttering. "You comin by after school?" Edd nodded. "Cool. Don't be late! Let's go. Let Double-D talk to his BOYFRIEND alone." He told Ed, sounding almost jealous rather than disgusted.

"I'll be punctual as always Eddy." Edd promised, earning a clap from Ed and an eye roll from Eddy.

"You better..."

Edd waited at their usual place, looking around vainly for the boy. He glanced at the clock worriedly. A blonde head suddenly blocked his view.

"Hey Double-D!" Nazz smiled. Edd smiled back, greeting her. She watched Edd's gaze return to the clock. "He's not coming." She informed.

Edd frowned at her. "What? Why not?" He questioned. She looked away and shifted her backpack.

"I told him I needed to talk to you." Nazz glanced around, making sure there was no one too close. Edd watched her in confusion, starting to feel unsettled.

"Is it true?" Nazz asked abruptly. Edd waited for the rest of the question. She just stared intensely.

"Is what true?" Edd asked, when she didn't volunteer more information. Her eyes scanned the surroundings again.

She leaned close to his ear, her perfume wafting up to his nose. "About you... Are you... Do you like Kevin?" She whispered.

Edd stiffened. "I-I don't -why would you -I mean..." He stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. His face got red and his heart beat faster. Nazz jerked away, her eyes going wide.

"You do!" She gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. He looked around, praying no one was ease dropping.

"Shhh!" He shushed, making a 'down' motion. Nazz shook her head, looking shell shocked.

"Double-D, I thought... You can't like Kevin!" She hissed. He looked down, blushing hard. "D... You can't tell him." She said quietly, pulling him to a more private corner.

"I know, I know." Edd mumbled, not meeting her eye. "I'm not." He promised.

Nazz sighed and frowned, looking like she smelled something bad. "Double-D, you understand it's not right, right?" She asked. He looked up in surprise.

"Actually bisexual tendencies are found in most species-" Edd started in a matter-of-fact tone. Nazz shook her head quickly.

"No -I mean, I know it's natural. It's just not something other people should know! If you're going to be that way, you should keep it private." She whispered like she was relaying vital information.

Edd felt his heart sink. Of all people, he didn't expect Nazz to act this way. He had envisioned her being surprised, confused, maybe even in denial. But never negative.

Guilt weighed on his shoulders, she was just confirming a notion he already had. Others would not accept him. He nodded numbly.

"Yes, I know..." He said quietly. Nazz nodded and let out a relieved breath.

"Good." She smiled and gave him a hug. "You should try to get a girlfriend. Forget about this whole 'crush' you have." She told him, leading him back toward the lockers.

Edd nodded, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of him. Nazz clapped his shoulder and grinned. "It'll be fine Edd. This'll blow over in no time."

.

Kevin hadn't spoken to Edd all day and he was getting antsy. He glimpsed the boy twice. And if he didn't know better, he'd say Edd was avoiding him...

Once the bell rang, Kevin shot from the room on a mission. He scoured the halls for the black beanie. He spotted it near the door and ran.

Kevin pushed out the door, turning full circle. Something was definitely wrong if Edd was leaving for lunch. He frowned, wondering if Nazz had told him something upsetting that morning. It had seemed suspicious, but Kevin brushed it off as paranoid. Now, he wasn't so sure.

"Edd!" Kevin called, seeing the brunet hurrying toward the parking lot. He darted after him, worry swelling in his gut.

Edd froze, feeling a hand on his shoulder. He was spun around so fast it stole his breath. His gaze shot up and his heart tripped over it's self. Kevin.

Kevin's frown deepened as he studied Edd's face. Puffy eyes, flushed cheeks, chapped lips... "You've been crying." He ground his teeth, envisioning all the ways he was going to slaughter whoever did this. "What happened?"

Edd shook his head, wiping under his eyes quickly. "It's nothing Kevin." He whispered. Kevin's hands slid from his shoulders down to his wrists. Edd's heart skipped.

"Come on." Kevin pulled the younger boy to his truck. Edd followed willingly, walking closer than anyone else would dare.

Both slid onto the bench seat. Edd watching silently as Kevin blasted the heater. The ginger took both of Edd's hands, holding them in front of the vent. The ginger watched the younger boy, his emotions a tangle of adoration and anger.

Edd relaxed, savoring the smell of Kevin's cologne as it filled the car. Kevin released his hands and wrapped an arm around the boys shoulders. "Now." He whispered in the boys ear. Edd shivered, his eyes closing at the feeling. "What happened?"

.

.

.

**_Next chapter is having the finishing touches put on it! So it won't be too long!_**

**_- Stay Golden, Swab_**


	12. Lies and Corruption

_**Last chapter guys!**_

.

.

.

"What the hell Nazz?" Kevin demanded into the phone. Edd sat on the front bench seat of Kevin's truck, his face lowered guiltily. "He opens up and tells you he's bisexual, trusted you, and you made him feel bad? What is that?"

Edd listened, his stomach getting more and more knotted. After a lot of questions and pressuring Edd had given half the story. Leaving out the bullying and crush on him.

"No! Why the hell would I have a problem with it?" Kevin glared holes through the wall. Edd watched the ginger's face redden with anger.

"Kevin?" Edd asked in a small voice. Kevin held up a finger at him. He waited a moment and sighed. "Kevin?" He grabbed the boys arm, giving it a gentle shake.

"Nazz, shut up for a second! There's nothing wrong with it and if he-" Kevin's growl was cut short by Edd. The younger boy snatched the phone and snapped it shut.

Kevin turned to stare at the boy incredulously, seemingly dumbstruck by the sudden nerve of the brunet. Edd flushed and fidgeted nervously. "I-I'm fine Kevin. R-Really." He mumbled.

Kevin watched as he set the phone on the dash, not meeting his gaze. He ran a hand down his face and groaned. "Sorry. I should've been talking to you. Not yelling at stupid people." He let out a breath, trying to control the anger that made his hands shake.

Edd smiled slightly. "It's alright. Thank you for caring, Kevin." He said softly. The ginger sighed and held out an arm.

"C'mere." He beckoned. Edd grinned and scooted closer, falling into the warm hug. He relaxed, listening to Kevin's fast heartbeat and inhaling his pleasant scent.

Kevin hugged him tightly, wishing he could erase the pain Edd must be feeling. "It's gonna be alright." He murmured, pulling the boys hat off and tussling his hair. The playful actions turned gentle as he ran his fingers through the raven locks. "Everything's gonna be fine."

A loud thump made them both jump. Kevin turned to look at the window and was met with an angry blonde. Edd shrank into the gingers side. Kevin let out an angry growl. "Perfect timing." He grumbled.

Nazz glared at the two, her hands in fists. She watched Kevin open the door and slide out, Edd close behind.

"What?" Kevin demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. Nazz planted her fists on her hips, shooting Edd an icy look.

"I didn't do anything wrong and I think you owe me an apology." She said hotly.

Kevin stared at her a long moment, almost like he was trying to decide if she was serious or not. "What?" He hissed. "Did nothing wrong? You told Edd to be ashamed of who he is! That's not wrong to you?"

Nazz rolled her eyes. "I didn't say to be ashamed. I said it should be kept private!" She shouted.

Edd felt his hear pound hard in his chest. He shouldn't have said anything! He should have ignored her. Moved on... Now Kevin was going to find out and he'd loose one of the only friends that would except him!

"Whoever he dates has nothing to do with you Nazz! Why do you even care?" Kevin demanded. Nazz's face was so strained, veins showed on her neck as her face reddened.

"You are my business Kevin! If he liked anyone else, I wouldn't care!"

Kevin stared at her a moment in confusion. Edd covered his face, wishing he could disappear.

"Honestly Kevin, everyone knows he likes you! And people call me blonde!" She waved a hand in exasperation. Kevin shook his head.

"Nazz just because we're friends doesn't-" He was cut off by the blonde.

"He TOLD ME Kevin. That's why I care! We're supposed to be dating by now and I didn't want him to get his hopes up!" She hissed. "Because I'm a good friend!"

Kevin stood still for what seemed like an eternity before slowly turning around to face the boy behind him. Edd felt like his face was hot enough to melt and his heartbeat loud enough to hear.

God, why wasn't Kevin speaking yet? He kept his hands over his face. This wasn't happening!

Kevin stared at the boy, emotions racing by so fast he couldn't quite grasp one. "Edd?" He asked quietly. The younger boy shook his head slightly, never moving his hands.

Edd squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Kevin's hands wrap around his wrists and prepared for the heartbreak. Kevin would tell him the kiss had been meaningless and he only saw him as a friend. His stomach churned.

"Hey, Double-Dork." Kevin whispered. Edd felt Kevin press him back against cold metal, his hands pinned, level with his face.

Edd's eyes flew open as he gasped at the sudden cold against his back. That's when he realized Kevin's face was only inches from his own. His breath caught in his throat and butterflies filled his stomach.

"Don't hurt him Kev!" Nazz scolded. Kevin's face got hard.

"I'm not!" He said harshly, his words sharp as knives. Her mouth snapped shut.

He turned back to the brunet. "I lied." Kevin whispered, looking at him seriously. Edd frowned.

"About what, Kevin?" Edd questioned. About hurting him? About not caring he was Bi? Kevin's gaze wandered over Edd's.

"About helping you." He said quietly. "I didn't kiss you to help you. I did it for myself." His eyes met Edd's.

Edd felt his face flush and his chest tighten. Kevin... Wanted to kiss him? That didn't make sense! "B-But-" He shook his head in confusion.

Kevin inched closer, slowly closing the space between them. "Really Double-D... If I wouldn't kiss Nazz because I didn't like her, why would I kiss a guy I didn't like?" He asked.

Edd's mouth fell open. He was right? How had he not seen that? "But -you said it was -to help me. That's a very legitimate reason." He argued, his mind spinning.

Kevin smirked. "I'm more corrupted than you thought."

Kevin leaned forward, closing the distance completely. Edd gasped, his back frozen and his front on fire. Kevin's hands slid down his arms to his sides, grasping at him like a drowning man.

Edd's hands reached up to knot in ginger hair. A deep moan escaped Kevin, making Edd shiver. In return, Kevin bit his bottom lip, earning a gasp from the brunet. Lava moved under his skin and his body tingled anywhere Kevin touched.

He forgot about the cold. Forgot about the people stopping to stare. Forgot about school rules and proprietary. Instead he felt.

Felt the way Kevin's mouth fit perfectly against his own, the way his lungs burned for air, the way Kevin nipped at his lip as a strangled moan escaped. His arms wound around Kevin's neck, crushing their bodies together.

Kevin leaned forward, trapping Edd between himself and the car. Soaking up every sensation available. The smell, the taste, the texture of his skin and heat against him. He moved his mouth the side of Edd's as he gasped for breath, not giving the boy time to second guess.

Kevin's finger massaged Edd's hips, his lips ghosting over the boys jaw. "Kevin!" He breathed sharply as the ginger's teeth caught his neck. The ginger chuckled, repeating the action.

"Whoa! What the hell?" A boy shouted, making Edd jump and Kevin slowly pull away regretfully.

The interrupter was one of the boys from 'the incident' that got Edd a fat lip. Kevin sighed and turned to place one last hard kiss on Edd's lips, turning the boy a beautiful shade of red.

"What Stevens?" Kevin demanded, his hands in fists as he fought the urge to bash his head in. The boy gapped at him, jaw slack.

"You -you and -him?" He sputtered. Kevin gave him a look of death. Maybe nocking him in the head would jump start his brain.

"No Stevens. I always attack poor unsuspecting boys for no reason... Oh wait, that's you." He spat. The boy reddened, glancing around at several others that were frozen in shock.

"If you don't get out of here, I'll be attacking you for an entirely different reason, than I'm attacking Edd." Kevin threatened, locking eyes with every person who'd stopped to gawk. Edd made a small squeak, grabbing Kevin's arm.

The small crowd spit up quickly, a few of them mumbling a fearful "congrats" or "sorry". Nazz stumbled around in shock, while a girl pulled her back toward the school.

Kevin turned back to Edd, nerves making him a bit more hesitant. Edd just blushed, keeping his gaze trained on Kevin's chest. "So... Uhh..." Kevin rubbed the back of his neck, his other hand raising to rest on Edd's hip.

Edd hesitantly looked up, his face growing even darker. Kevin smiled, a blush of his own settling on his face. A silent moment passed, neither sure of what to say.

Kevin moved forward slowly, keeping his eyes locked with Edd's. The younger gripped his arms, his back straightening to close the distance faster. Their mouths met softly, melting together.

Eddy stopped short, staring at the two boys locked in a passionate make out session. Heat rose to his face as he turned quickly. "Jeez, get a room." He muttered under his breath.

After all the crap Edd gave him for kissing girls in public. Then HE does it? How the hell was that fair? Sockhead would hear about THIS tonight...

.

The End

.

_**How was it? And no, Eddy wasn't really mad. Just irritated at the double standard. ;)**_

_**Thank you everyone that commented! Your reactions mean the world to me!**_

_**Thank you to**_; leiliki, wiseyetharmless, fangirlingchick, Missdellusion, ZimVader0017, Kayzies, theboringdolphin, Sally, carolina98, Leafeonz, Wub A Dub Dub, MissFioLee22, Yunnora Lovespell, Laughing Jay, Feisty Hellion Angel, HauntingMelodyofaNightmare, _**and**_ Sweet Hellion Princess,_** for your comments!**_

_**-Stay Lovely, SWAB**_


End file.
